


Beware of Wolf

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-06
Updated: 2000-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I can't come up with one so you'll just have to ask Shannon.





	Beware of Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Beware of Wolf

 

Standard Disclaimer.  Shannon is just a big ol' lump  
of sap.   This is the story that disappeared and had to be  
rewritten.  That's her fault too. Please send comments, questions,  
compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.nbci.com/dueSou.

#  Beware of Wolf

"Just listen here, Wolfie. Let's just remember who's in charge here.   
Me human, you wolf. Therefore there are going to be some rules before  
we go out tonight.  One, this little trip is dependent upon Benny  
not knowing. So that means you cannot let him find out."

Dief looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"Don't look at me like that.  I'm not the one who told him about last week!  That was all you're fault."  Ray wagged a finger at the wolf studiously ignoring him. "Rule number two. I don't care what you say, I am not wearing a costume.  I'm dressed up as me and that's all you're getting.  If I have to dress up, so do you.  As a poodle." 

A growl and bark was his only reply. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Rule three. You don't get to eat any of the candy until it's been x-rayed and I've checked it. Agreed?" 

Dief wagged his tail affirmatively. 

"Come on then, fur face.  Candy's a-wastin'"  Ray grabbed the rest of his costume and they headed out the door.  One well-dressed human, and one wolf-sized doughnut.  "And I get the first caramel apple. . . . ." 


End file.
